Asspull Kefla
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power)= |-|Super Saiyan 3= ] |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Ultra Instinct= 'Summary' Asspull Kale is a recent joke on the CSaP discord. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Asspull Kale Origin: CSaP Discord Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan, Fusion Powers and Abilities: Same abilities from before on a dramatically enhanced scale, Can increase her power and transform by getting a tingly feeling in her back | Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. Regeneration (Mid-Low) as a Super Saiyan God | Same abilities from before on a dramatically enhanced scale,Comparable to Goku, whose attacks were getting stronger, faster, and sharper over time as he fought Jiren), Heat Generation (Likely not combat applicable, however), Instinctive Reaction as Ultra Instinct Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Effortlessly defeated Super Saiyan God Goku and forced him to go Super Saiyan Blue) | Multiverse level (Her power rivaled the SSJB Kaio-ken x20 Spirit Bomb, which had served as the original basis for Goku's awakening of Ultra Instinct) | Multiverse level (When fighting vs Ultra Instinct Goku, Piccolo commented that her power had surpassed the level that Goku had previously reached when fighting Jiren. He also noted that when one would power up, the other would be enticed into powering up further. Stated to be able to destroy multiple universes in one shot. At her absolute maximum strength, it was stated that not even a more adept UI Goku would have been capable of surviving one of her blasts, although he was able to effortlessly dodge each of her attacks) | Multiverse level (Fought evenly with full power Jiren) | Multiverse level (Easily stomped full power Jiren, gave some trouble to Whis) | Multiverse level (Defeated Whis and the other angels, but far inferior to Grand Priest) | Multiverse level (Surpassed Grand Priest and Zen-Oh) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Infinite (Kept up with Ultra Instinct Goku) | Infinite (Kept up with Jiren) | Infinite (Managed to speedblitz full power Jiren) | Infinite (Outpaced Whis and the other angels, but could not defeat the Grand Priest) | Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Same as before Weaknesses: Same as before. An opponent can defeat her before she uses the tingling feeling in her back to power up Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | Super Saiyan | Super Saiyan 2 | Super Saiyan 3 | Super Saiyan God | TBA 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Profiles Category:Asspull Characters Category:Tier 2